It's a Long Way Now
by Frog-Jo
Summary: SetoJou Fic. Jonouchi has feelings for a certain blue eyed CEO. With Anzus help will love blossom between Kaiba and Jonouchi?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Enough said.

The students of Domino high were staring at the clock as if it were a famous art exibition but who could blame them? There were just five minutes until lunchtime and as the clock ticked by, Katsuya Jonouchi tapped his foot in unison with the clock. He was daydreaming about Kaiba again. He knew that he shouldn't have feelings for him but it was impossible for Jonouchi to feel normal whenever his honey brown eyes met Kaibas cold blue gaze. Even when Kaiba was insulting him he ignored the mocking tone in the CEOs voice and instead cherished all the attention he was given.

The bell rung noisily through the halls alerting all the students that lessons were over although the bell was loud Jonouchi was still staring into space until Anzu wacked him over the head with her rather heavy bag. "Come on Jonouchi we need to get our seat in the cafeteria so don't just sit there" Anzu cried out before grabbing his arn and dragging him out of the classroom. As they were leaving the classroom Seto Kaiba was just entering with his briefcase looking in the direction of his desk with ice blue eyes.

Jonouchi and Anzu met Yugi and Honda in the lunch hall and the two boys were complaining about algebra before the other two arrived and before Yugi a wave, Anzu dragged Jonouchi over to the serving area. During the wait in the queue the two were in silence before Anzu broke it saying "You know you have to stop staring at Kaiba or else people are going to get curious. If you're that deep in love with him then just ask him out.". It sounded like a casual remark but it made Jonouchis heart flip over like a pancake and then melt completly into mush. "What how does she know?" he thought to himself. Anzu looked back at Jonouchis expression and before grabbing her tray she winked back at him and ran off leaving Jonouchi blinking like an idiot.

Jonouchi sighed, he was feeling confident that Anzu wouldn't tell the whole school about his little secret crush but as he sat back down with his friends he realised that even having one person know was gaining him grins and winks from the young brunette. After a while Yugi and Honda must have got bored of trying to find out what on earth Anzus winks were about because they engaged in a game of duel monsters so it wasn't long before the brunette girl got bored and dragged Jonouchi into the hallway to squeeze more gossip out of him.

Yugi played the dark magician to end his duel with Honda and as he collected his cards up he finally noticed that Anzu and Jonouchi had left the hall. He wondered where they could have gotten to it made him wonder why Jonouchi was acting so wierd and was daydreaming far to much, and as he put the pieces together like a puzzle he figured that Jonouchi must have a crush on Anzu! He smiled in a devious and out of character way and rushed out of the cafeteria planning to catch the two red handed.

Large violet eyes and wild hair poked out from behind a box that sat outside the classroom that Jonouchi and Anzu had just been in. Jonouchi was leaning against the wall in the corridor and answering questions. "how long have you been in love?" Anzu asked Jonouchi, her eyes were filled with wonder and perhaps a little bit of evil matchmaker. "About 6 months" replied Jonouchi, who was well aware of the torment in her voice. Yugi, who from his position behind the box had confirmed that his theory was in fact true jumped out from behind the box and pointed at Jonouchi shouting "Stay away from Anzu. I know you love her but I um... well...!".

To say the least, Jonouchi nearly fell over "Wait! ANZU. Why would I be in love with her" He shouted as his brooklyn accent raged on. "huh..." said Yugi "then who were you talking about?". Jonouchi sighed "Truth is I'm really in love with Seto kaiba". he mumbled looking down the entire time. Yugi's eyes were nearly popping out of his sockets and Anzu was giggling like crazy but from inside the classroom a smash of a tea cup breaking was heard. Anzu and Jonouchi turned to face each other. Hadn't Kaiba gone in there at the start of lunchbreak?

A/N: I hope to continue so please please please review please it only takes a minute Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yep it's true.

It's a Long Way Now Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba cursed under his breath "Why does this shit always happen to me". Blood trickled down his hand from the shards of the broken cup which was now lying in pieces on the tea stained floor right next to him. Seto got up slowly and picked up the broken china "I must be going crazy. Thats right, there is no way that stupid mutt said that he loves me, it was simply a hallucination maybe I should listen to Mokuba when he tells me to get some sleep". He sighed slightly as he dropped the remains of the broken mug into the bin and he wishes that he didn't have to enroll in this useless school with the mutt and his stupid friendship group.

Right then Yugi ran into the room with Jonouchi and Anzu pulling him back by grabbing his jacket. "Let go you guys I just want to check that no-one was hurt in here". Seto looked around and made direct eye contact with Jonouchi and he stepped closer as if he'd ignored Yugis little friendship speech, then Seto said "Well Jonouchi I didn't think they came any more stupid than Yugi here but you've topped the lot, so before my hand falls off would you like to repeat what you said in the corridor"? His scowl became more threatening with each word because he was so impatient but also because of the pain and the cold blood dripping onto his trousers. "I uh..."Jonouchi stuttered as Anzu let go of Yugis jacket. Seto grabbed Jonouchi by the collar of his jacket and snarled "Mutt if you don't repeat it then you'll be sorry". Jonouchi turned white as his hazel eyes met Setos threatening gaze that made him want to run and never return.

He turned his head back to face Seto and he looked at him full in the face. "I love you Seto Kaiba".

Kaibas hand fell from Jonouchis collar and his eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at Jonouchis firm glare and rising blush, he finally realised he wasn't in control of his body but as Jonouchi drew nearer all Seto could do was push him away. Jonouchi hit the wall with a loud thump however Seto couldn't feel a thing. He was only brought back to his senses when Anzu screamed that Jonouchi's head was bleeding. Seto looked at the group but mainly at thier eyes it took a lot to make him worry but by looking at the fear in Jonouchis friends eyes as they tried to help him it made feel pain. So Seto ran. Out of the classroom and through the halls across the football fields until he reached the main enterance to the school. His hand had stopped bleeding and the blood had dried around his wrist creating a scarlet bracelet coiling on his wrist and as he stared at it he felt water on his hand. It was raining.

He sighed as he reached for his mobile so he could call the staff at the mansion to pick him up however his phone wasn't in his pockets. After searching all his pockets Seto remembered his briefcase, he'd left it in that damned classroom so without noticing his soaked hair and bloodstained hand he sprinted all the way back to the classroom and made it to the door before he realised what a mess he looked, not to mention the fact his gay worst enemy was sitting in there injured because of his own actions. Seto's hand fingered the door knob and after a moments hesitation he flung the door open and walked in.

Only Jonouchi and Yugi were still there but as Seto looked at the two he felt a throb in his gut like guilt, no it was more than a throb more like he'd been stabbed. "Hey Kaiba got anything to say? After all you only made my head bleed and nearly knocked me out!" Jonouchi shouted in his brooklyn accent. "I have nothing to say to you mutt" Seto replied trying to sound angry but it lacked conviction. Jonouchi saw the regret in Setos eyes and turning to Yugi he said " Kaiba 'n' I need to have a little chat".

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and by the way the next chapter will probably be the last one. Thanks to the people that reviewed the first chapter. To everyone else: Please review this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh and I'm sure I would never be allowed to own it because of the fear I'd turn it into a yaoi manga.

* * *

><p><span>It's a Long Way Now<span>  
><span>Chapter 3 (final)<span>

Seto stared over to Jonouchi disbelievingly as he watched him give a nod to Yugi as the smaller boy left the classroom in a shuffling motion. Seto felt a familiar scowl form on his face, he just hoped he could cover up the rising fear in his guts that he couldn't understand or erase completely. The blue eyed boy looked back over to the blond as he suddenly felt the pang of guilt come back to him, it felt like he was suffocating as a lump had formed in his dry throat. "Kaiba you know I meant what I said back there. I do love you" Jonouchi said looking Seto full in the eyes. The taller boy felt his eyes widen slightly as he remembered only Mokuba had ever said anything like that to him and maybe his parents in a distant time that he couldn't quite recall.

"Jonouchi you don't know what you're saying, I mean I insult you all the time and you act like you hate me" Seto replied as the winced at the unfamiliar quivering in his throat that he wished to erase as he formed the words. Jonouchi gasped at him having noticed the fact that Seto referred to him as Jonouchi rather than 'the mutt' or 'a third rate duelist'. "Kaiba you need to relax. I only insult you because I want you're attention because you treat me like dirt but all I've ever wanted from you was to appreciate me as a person and even to love me back in the same way." The blonde confessed this to Seto with a rising blush forming across his tanned cheeks.

Seto felt a heat come to his face as a result of Jonouchi's confession and because of the pain throbbing in his head like a migraine but there was also a feeling in the pit of his stomach that could only be described as a feeling of love or at least Seto Kaiba's version of love. Seto was about to say something back to Jonouchi until he felt the strength fade from his knees and a few seconds later his knees had buckled under the pressure and he felt a blackness take over his vision like a dark curtain falling over him.

Seto felt his eyes flutter open a while later he couldn't help but feel as if he was squashed in a weird position that made him feel like he was floating in the air. When he opened his eyes fully Jonouchi's face was the first thing he saw and after a few simple factors were confirmed he realised that Jonouchi was in fact carrying him across a crowded playground in a bridal style hold. At once Seto tried to squirm away but he was feeling increasingly weak by the second. "Damn." He thought " that's the last time I eat those crappy school dinners"

After what seemed like an eternity to Seto at last Jonouchi put his limp body down on a rotting bench just outside the school grounds to let him rest for a while. "Jonouchi what the hell were you thinking carrying me across the playground like that?" Seto shouted at Jonouchi as he attempted to get off the bench but failed due to the weakness in his legs and the pulsing throbbing in his head. "Haha that's a cute blush you're wearing there Kaiba." Teased Jonouchi, playfully grinning. "Shut up Jonouchi" Seto said back almost instantly. "Aw don't like it do we Mr grumpy." Jonouchi replied but then on a more serious note he hoisted himself over Seto's body "You can call me Katsuya if you like." Seto looked up at him surprised, then he faced the cheeky grim on the blonds face "Fine then…. Katsuya." He stuttered, blushing. "Very good Seto, very good indeed." Jonouchi whispered as he leaned in closer and their lips finally met.

~The End~

* * *

><p>AN: I'm happy I actually finished this because it's been about a month now and I hadn't updated this. Sorry to the people that were waiting but here it is! Please remember to leave a review and it will be much appriciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
